I Am Addicted To You
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty wakes up Ash to find that he has played Temple Run all night long. The argument ends in romance. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Me again for yet another oneshot. This time it's PokeShipping with major hints of WishfulShipping :) Either way, I hope you enjoy x**

**Ages:**

******Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Brock: 19**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Unova region. All different bird pokemon chirped high in the sky while groups of water types swam gracefully in the nearby lake.

Standing over a pot boiling porridge was Brock who had taken a break from his coursework and met up with his best friend. His new friend, Cilan, stood at the table, carefully chopping freshly picked fruit.

Iris sat chatting with her new best friend, Misty and Axew under an old oak tree. As usual, they were chatting about girly stuff and their was an awful lot of giggling involved.

'So do you like Cilan or not?' inquired the Cerulean Gym Leader.  
Iris blushed and looked over at the connoisseur who's tongue poked out in concentration.  
'I guess so.' she admitted, her dark cheeks turning the colour of the apple she was eating. 'I mean you gotta admit, he is so gorgeous!' she said, crunching loudly on her fruit.  
Misty giggled at the purple haired girl.  
'I suppose so. I have to admit, his hair is pretty adorable.' she blushed slightly. 'But he's to tidy for me. I prefer someone messy like...'  
Iris grinned.  
'Like Ash?' she finished for her.  
Misty's face turned bright red.  
'Keep it down!'  
Over by the cooking table, Brock nudged Cilan.  
'Aw poor Misty. She hates to admit it but it's true.' laughed the breeder.  
Cilan smiled sympathetically towards the blushing girl.  
'Misty?' he yelled over to her. 'Can you go and get Ash? Breakfast is nearly ready.'  
Misty shot up like a rocket and ran towards his tent. She was sure to nod 'thanks' to Cilan. The red head liked the connoisseur even more now.  
Misty reached the blue tent and began unzipping the door. She expected to see a sleeping Ash. When it was fully open she crawled inside. Ash wasn't sleeping; he was sat in the corner of the tent, Pikachu on his lap, IPhone in his hands. He looked up when he heard someone entering.  
'Oh hey, Mist.' he greeted his best friend.  
Misty blushed at the sound of her nickname.  
'What are you doing?' she asked, sitting opposite him.  
Playing Temple Run.' he replied looking back down at the screen. 'It's epic!'  
Misty sighed at him.  
'Ash! Your mother bought that so you could call her, not to waste money on dumb apps!'  
He paused the game and looked up at her.  
'It's not dumb! It's awesome!'  
Misty raised her eyebrows at him. She took a closer look at his face and her mouth fell open. His face looked normal, it was tanned and clear but he had these massive dark circles under them.  
Misty's eyebrow twitched angrily.  
'Ash...' she began calmly. 'HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING THAT CRAP THING ALL NIGHT?!' she yelled, loosing her cool.  
Ash winced slightly.  
'No, not at all.' he replied, not looking at her in the eye.  
Misty sighed at him.  
'Ashton! Tell me the truth!' she demanded.  
Ash sighed and went back to his game.  
'All right. I may have done it for some of the night.' he admitted. 'But it wasn't all night.'  
'_Pika Pi..._' moaned Pikachu.  
Ash poked the electric mouse.  
'Shh! Keep quiet about that!' he whispered.  
Misty, who had sharp ears, heard his telling off.  
'What time did Ash stay up to?' she asked the pokemon.  
'_Pii Kaa Chu_.' Pikachu told her, smirking.  
Misty smiled at the pokemon.  
'Thank you, sweet heart. Now you go and get some breakfast, okay?'  
Pikachu nodded and ran out of the tent, zipping it back up as he went.  
'YOU STAYED UP 'TIL HALF PAST TWO?!' she roared at her best friend.  
Ash jumped so hard that he dropped the IPhone.  
'Thanks a lot, Misty.' he said noisily.  
The red head took it from him and put it in her hoodie pocket.  
'Hey!' whined Ash, reaching into her pocket.  
Misty slapped his scrabbling hand.  
'Not until you've proved to me that you're not addicted to it.'  
Ash frowned crossly at her.  
'I'm not addicted! All I was doing was trying to beat Iris's score!' he insisted.  
Misty snorted.  
'I don't wanna hear it Ash. You get it back at the end of the day.'  
Ash's face fell.  
'What! That's unfair!' he punched the ground. 'What can I do to get it back?'  
Misty blushed bright red.  
Kiss me.  
'Nothing!' she replied hastily.  
Ash shook his head at her.  
'No. You hesitated. What can I do?'  
Misty bit her lip.  
'Name three things you are addicted to.' she asked him, not telling Ash what really wanted.  
Ash's face lit up.  
'Really? Is that it?' he grinned happily.  
Misty nodded at him.  
'Okay. Number one - I am addicted to food.'  
Misty groaned.  
'Number two - I am addicted to pokemon.' he told her.  
Misty rolled her eyes fondly at him.  
'Number three...' he began. 'Wait, there isn't a number three.' he admitted scratching his black locks.  
Misty grinned evilly at him.  
'So looks like I keep this all day then.' she waved the gadget around in the air.  
Ash groaned miserably.  
'Tell me what else I can do. I'll do absolutely anything!' he cried desperately.  
Misty blushed beet red once again.  
Anything you say?  
'Okay but do you promise you'll do it?' she asked him.  
Ash sighed but nodded. Anything to get his precious iPhone back.  
'Promise?' she asked, making sure.  
Ash nodded so hard that his neck clicked.  
You have to kiss me.' she told him, not looking into his eyes.  
Ash's heart rate sped up.  
'Wait what?' he cried. 'I have to kiss you?' he blusher  
Misty bit her lip and nodded.  
Ash sighed heavily but nodded.  
'Okay...' he replied with no enthusiasm. Deep down he was thrilled. He had dreamed of doing this for years.  
Misty smiled shyly as he shuffled closer to her.  
'All right. If you go left, you go...'  
Before Misty could finish, Ash took hold of her chin, tilted her head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds. When they pulled away, they looked straight into each other's eyes. Cerulean Blue eyes met warm chocolate orbs. They leaned in for yet another kiss. This time it lasted for over a minute. Both their faces were red as they pulled away. Misty opened her mouth to speak but Ash stopped her by putting his finger to her lips.  
'I've figured the final thing I am addicted to.' he began, pulling her into a hug 'I am addicted to you.'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Sorry if it's a little rushed - I wrote it at night and I'm definitely not my best at that time :') I have like two more oneshots to upload and they will be up tomorrow and the day after. I may write another tonight. I dunno why but I have literally a shed full of ideas at the moment :') Thanks for reading and supporting, it means a lot :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to watch and play pokemon xD Ta Ta Twerps :D**


End file.
